Nancy Forster
The daughter of the Forster family, she is a young inquisitive girl who goes to Grasmere Valley High School. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Zusanna Forster and David Forster and being the younger sister of Ben Forster, Nancy was known to be a rather inquisitive child who is enthusiastic but at times can get things greatly wrong. One example would be when she ended up teaching the class at school during her history segment Noughts and Crosses thinking it is history after Ted Fed place the book in the history section in the library! She always wants to find out more about life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 She is the one who asks Tony Taylor about his job as a spy. Volume 4 David is trying to fix the plumbing in the house but is in fact causing the house to flood with Zusanna being very annoyed he won't call a plumber in. It so bad Nancy Forster is swimming in the water! When Crayden Forster opened up the door much to Zusanna great fury all the water in the house gushed outside causing for those at the door Terry Ford and Tamara Ford along with many others to be swept away. Fed up she decides to go to the hairdressers to see if they know where Rachel Sorel the plumber is with her son Ben. Volume 10 She is among those at the Town Hall when the Mafia strike and are trying to take out the town before the town stops them. She is among those who vote for Larry Lothario being the Mafia and is this vote that Larry is put to death for the crime of being the Mafia even though it turned out he wasn't part of the Mafia. In the end it is revealed that everyone is playing the game Mafia during the Games Night at the Town Hall meaning no one was hurt and everyone had a great time. Volume 11 She is seen watching the movie The Sad Ship by PJ Simmons during youth club. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 5 Trick or Truth Nancy is seen going door to door trick or treating and passing the Prescot household. Episode 18 As Easter Comes On Easter Sunday, Nancy is among those along with Matthew Pratt, Harvey Dontos, Abdul McGray and Eric Gladville who ends up getting baptised. Their ends up being a commotion with Champaine, all excited to see the men being baptised and getting wet wanting to do the same thing despite not being a Christian and ending up in the water herself. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 10 Bible Bee Nancy runs to Kevin Davis and exclaims to her that she is going on the Bible Bee show on Spirit TV. Kevin wonders if Nancy will be able to win as her scriptural memorization is not the best. He begins to talk to Nanny Prescot about it and the pair end up seeing the promo video done by the host of the show Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon which they are horrified by with her prosperity gospel spouting and obsession of locusts. When they heard a dog is the prize Kevin theorises that the dog is Buddy to Nanny Prescot whom is not sure. Nanny Prescot wants someone else to be in the show to try and win the prize as they will be better than Nancy. They however can't find anyone else and end up with Jack Jackson, Robert Bancroft, Peter Rupert and Jenna West go to the live show to support Nancy but primarily to find out if the dog is Buddy. Nancy doesn't get the quote which is given to her by Dr Tamiela which is to do with her favourite subject of Locusts. She does quote Ephesians 2 8-9 but the answer is not accepted with Dr Tameila not being happy she didn't get her 'life verse'. But none of the contestants win as Jack Jackson who is at the back proves the dog belongs to Robert and is Buddy. Dr Tameila is angry at this and views Jack as a locusts however the show is closed by Jack and with the threat of being arrested Dr Tameila relents and the dog is returned to Robert. Buddy ends up being given by Robert to Peter as they are so thankful for everything he had done for Buddy. Nancy feels sad she lost but Kevin encourages her that it is about the words that she is trying to remember with the verses and it is not just about learning them for the sake of it. With his encouragement he has helped Nancy.